Midnight snack
by Haru-megane
Summary: Shusei was more than willing to cook for Hotsuma, even though cooking is not one of his strengths. Hotsuma x Shusei, Senshirou x Kuroto. *Warning R-18* Adults only.


Midnight snack

*WARNING* R-18

Title: Midnight snack  
Author: Haru (LJ user haru_kurofai)  
Word count: 2044  
Warning: R-18, intimate Hotsuma x Shusei love, not for kiddies =P  
Disclaimer: they don't belong to me. The boys belong to Odagiri Hotaru-sensei.  
Summary: Shusei was more than willing to cook for Hotsuma, even though cooking is not one of his strengths.

The steady rhythm of warm breathe on ivory skin blurred the boundaries between dreams and reality. Dark eye lashes fluttered as heavy eye lids revealed garnet orbs. The comforting weight resting on his body brought a smile to Shusei's lips, breathing in the clean scent of freshly washed blond hair.

Just like their younger days, Hotsuma snuggled close to his partner, sleeping soundly and peacefully. His childlike composure has ditched the strong façade he carried throughout the day. His strong arms circled Shusei's waist, holding him close in his peaceful slumber.

Shusei lifted his head with difficulty to glance at the clock on their bedside table. 2:08am. He cradled Hotsuma's head and let him rest on his shoulder as he shifted, trying not to wake his sleeping partner. _When did I fall asleep?_ He found himself subconsciously draping an arm over Hotsuma in his sleep.

The blond stirred a little despite Shusei's effort to steady him. "Did I wake you?"

"Shusei…" Hotsuma rose from his lover's arms and rubbed sleep out of his golden eyes, "what's wrong?" it's unusual for him to wake up during the night.

"Nothing," thin lips curled into a faint smile, "sorry I woke you," he said softly as his head sunk into the soft pillows.

"Shusei," fatigue has disappeared from Hotsuma's voice, "I'm hungry."

"Huh?" _at this time of the night…?_

"I'm hungry," the blond repeated, his innocent smile warmed Shusei's heart, "let's find something to eat." Shusei knew there was no point in trying to persuade Hotsuma to go back to sleep. He has spoilt his other half far too much, and he's more than happy to carry on doing so.

"Okay," Shusei gave into his partner's spontaneous decision and followed him out of his room.

The Twilight Mansion laid dormant with the rest of its residents at this silent hour. It felt like the boys' little world has extended outside of their rooms. The kitchen illuminated with domestic bliss shared by its occupants.

"How did you manage to sneak these pass Tooma-san?" Shusei raised an eyebrow at the unhealthy food Hotsuma has somehow hidden without the chef having a nervous breakdown.

He pulled out a small bag of grocery from the cabinet, opening the bag to pick his selection, "I keep them in Senshirou's corner. That chef wouldn't look through his stuff," it was the most unlikely place to find instant noodles amongst Senshirou's collection of cooking utensils, "…what flavour do you want?" the blond teen held up three packs to show his other half.

"I'm fine," Shusei declined his offer with a smile, "I'm not hungry," he has a small appetite anyway.

"Sure?" the answer was as expected, "I'll have this one then," he put the other two back into the bag and returned them to their hideout.

Shusei filled his glass with water, soothing his dry throat with the cool liquid as he waited for his partner's expected request.

"…Shusei?" Hotsuma's voice was soft and inquisitive, "can you cook it for me?" Even with his back towards Hotsuma, the brunette could clearly see his puppy eyes. He smiled at his prediction, turned around to face the man he has spoilt so much.

"Make it yourself," he teased his hungry puppy with the sweetest smile, with no intention to refuse looking after him.

"Shusei~~~~~" the taller man clung to him, pleading in a tone that contradicted his grown-up exterior.

The brunette chuckled at his childish behaviour, "do you want to add something to it?" he patted the golden strands lovingly.

"Beef and eggs!" Hotsuma answered without much thought.

"At this time of the night?" _he's helpless…_ "You'll have indigestion if you have such a heavy meal," Shusei turned to boil some water in the saucepan, "let's miss out the beef for now."

"All right," Hotsuma sighed and sat down at the table, picking up a games magazine he left earlier, randomly flicking at the pages. He glanced at Shusei every now and again, admiring his soul mate's elegant actions. _I'm so lucky to have him… He's perfect in every way. _The overflowing happiness brought a smile to his lips.

Shusei was more than willing to cook for Hotsuma, even though cooking is not one of his strengths. He submerged and simmered the instant noodles in the pot of boiling water, heating up oil in the frying pan next to it. Without small episodes like these, it would be easy for them to forget they are teenagers, not just young people bearing a heavy weight known as destiny.

"Shusei check this out!" Hotsuma raised his voice at a game advert that caught his eye, his sudden excitement distracted Shusei as he was cracking an egg into the heated frying pan.

Speckles of hot oil splashed out as the egg landed on the pan with a little too much force, a few sizzling droplets attacked Shusei's hand, "ah," he pulled back as a reflex, still holding onto the spatula.

"Shusei!" Hotsuma jumped out of his seat and took his hand, "are you hurt?" his heart throbbed as he examined his partner's injury.

"I'm fine," the brunette smiled at his protective lover, "it's nothing."

Hotsuma lifted Shusei's hand; a soft and warm sensation healed the skin as he licked the minor burn. The pain dissipated as the blond kissed it better, "Hotsuma, I'm okay," Shusei's smile reassured his worried partner, "it's nearly ready," he shifted the egg on the pan.

Shusei finished cooking as Hotsuma took a step back to give him more room to work in. He served the meal for the eagerly waiting boy and sat opposite to Hotsuma with a glass of water, "tuck in," he smiled.

"Thanks Shusei," his worry faded as he breathed in the aroma of miso, savoured the meal prepared by his beloved. Hotsuma's contentment was clearly visible; his soul mate's effort to cook for him was even more satisfying than the meal itself.

Shusei was equally pleased to see his partner's reaction. Water has never tasted so pleasantly sweet.

"How is it?" Sure, it's edible, but it certainly is not in the same league as the delicious cuisine offered to them every day.

"Delicious!" _I would have your cooking over the chef's any day._

Kuroto also craved a little midnight snack and his partner's pampering. He carried on walking two steps ahead of Senshirou, with his wrist held by his amused partner. "Hurry up, I'm hungry," the dark-haired teen commanded.

"What do you want to eat?" the taller man did not show any signs of annoyance despite being woken up at an awkward hour.

"Didn't you make some matcha pudding today?" Kuroto is not a big fan of sweet food, unless they are made by Senshirou, tailored to his taste.

"They should be ready to eat now," it was no longer necessary to communicate with words; they could simply feel each other's thoughts. Senshirou tugged on his lover's wrist when he saw light coming from the kitchen, "Kuroto." _I wonder who's there…_

"What?" he looked down the hallway before turning around to glare at Senshirou, "it's probably that idiot raiding the fridge." They carefully approached the kitchen, with no reason to be so quiet, they peeked into room to find it was right not to disturb the couple inside.

"Shusei," Hotsuma held his other half from behind, his chin resting comfortably on Shusei's shoulder, looping his arms around his slender waist as his partner washed the dishes, "can't we leave this till tomorrow?"

"I don't want to leave a mess," brown gems sparkled with glee at the blond's selfish remark. Hotsuma snuggled closer and pecked his lover's cheek; the slighter boy turned slightly to return the affection by pressing their lips together.

The pair outside took a moment to soak in the tender scene; Senshirou held Kuroto's shoulder when he decided to intrude, "Wait, Kuroto…"

"…It's not like we're doing anything wrong…" his protest was interrupted as Senshirou silenced him with firm pressure on his lips. _Hotsuma knows no shame…_ He swallowed his words and melted into his partner's gentle kiss and protective arms.

Senshirou returned to his usual mild self when their lips parted, "I don't want other people to see how cute you are," he was rewarded with his beloved's blushing face as Kuroto turned away with embarrassment.

"Ah, Kuroto, Senshirou-san," Shusei's soft greeting made the pair jump.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hotsuma caught a glimpse of Kuroto's glowing cheeks.

"What else would you do in the kitchen?" the smaller teen fought back with his usual irony. "You woke Shusei up just to feed you?"

"Ha, you can talk," the feisty blond nodded at his opponent's caring partner and grinned, "you might get taller if you eat more."

"You…!" Kuroto was about to lash out at the blond when their partners stepped in.

"Kuroto, calm down…" Senshirou shared the same defeated smile with Shusei as he tightened his grip on Kuroto's shoulder.

"Hotsuma," the brunette took his lover's wrist, "sorry Kuroto, good night guys," his apologetic gesture stopped the war breaking out. He led Hotsuma back to his room, leaving Senshirou to calm the other boy.

"Tch," unsurprisingly, Hotsuma and Kuroto spat out the same expression of anger when they were led away by their calm partners.

"Smile, Kuroto," Senshirou beamed, "let's get you your matcha pudding," this time he put his arms around his aggravated other half and led him into the kitchen.

Back in Shusei's room, Hotsuma flopped onto the bed with a sigh when Shusei sat next to him. "Let's go back to sleep," he glanced at the clock again, "it's getting late," letting out small yawn as he lied down.

Instead of heading for his pillow, Hotsuma leaned over Shusei, trapping him between his arms. Golden eyes gleamed with mischief and desire.

"Shusei…" Hotsuma whispered into his ear, "I'm still hungry…" his hand sneaked under Shusei's shirt, caressing the soft skin underneath.

"Wait, Hotsu…?" moist lips drowned the rest of his sentence; Hotsuma tasted the refreshing sweetness in his mouth. Their tongues danced together as lightly calloused hands teased milky skin and tugged at clothing that were no longer necessary. The intimate feeling of skin-on-skin heightened their senses.

The captivating concoction of love and lust fuelled their desires. Hotsuma's kisses caused passion to echo all over Shusei's body; his soul mate became more and more sensitive to his touch. Light chestnut hair became untamed as Shusei lent back into the pillows; the brunette struggled to suppress his moans.

"Ah…" garnet orbs glaced over with lust as Hotsuma shifted his weight and attention to Shusei's lower body. "Hotsuma…" he murmured as the teasing lips travelled up his long slender legs, leaving a glistening trail to mark his work of seductive pleasure. He sucked on the tender skin of his inner thighs, extracting a stifled moan from Shusei's lips.

Skilled fingers massaged Shusei's cock; his erection grew readily under Hotsuma's heated touch. Hotsuma relied on his instincts as more blood was diverted to the bulge in his trousers. A long digit teased the tip of Shusei's length before moving to press at his entrance, the slick pre-cum eased the discomfort as the blond pushed through the final barrier. "Hn…"

"Shusei…" Hotsuma withdrew from the tantalising pressure and removed the last of his clothing. He sealed their lips and rubbed their throbbing erections together, the contact sent shockwaves through their bodies. As they broke the kiss with reluctance, Hotsuma positioned himself at his soul mate's tight entrance, exhaling as he pushed into the hot tunnel.

"Ah…Ho…tsu…" Shusei threw his arms around his lover's toned torso, silencing his moans by pressing his lips against the nape of Hotsuma's neck as the blond built up their rhythm.

"…Shu…sei…" the rest of the world blurred out as Hotsuma held his precious soul mate in his arms, succumbing to their instincts as they reached the peak of ecstasy together. He claimed Shusei's lips once again as they released.

Gold and chestnut strands laced together in harmony as Hotsuma leaned his forehead against Shusei's.

"Are you still hungry?" the brunette chuckled at his soul mate's atypical logic.

"I need to snack more often," Hotsuma grinned as he kissed his beloved good night.

-End-


End file.
